


Gogo: The Untold Story

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Series: Gogo: The Untold Story [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was six, I became an orphan. This in itself in not uncommon, and I do not, nor have I ever believed myself to be more special or worse off than others who have lost their parents because of this fact alone. However, I can say that the way I lost my parents was more traumatic than most. Told from GoGo's POV. rated for themes and story elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gogo: The Untold Story

~~It's the story of GoGo and her childhood. I don't know why. (Maybe because I'm evil to characters?) But for some reason I have this head cannon that GoGo's family was rich, but she lost her parents at a young age, in the worst way imaginable.

OK, so obviously, her parents didn't call her GoGo, that's just a nickname. So I picked out a Korean name for her. The name I picked is Tae-yeon, after one of the members from Girl's Generation, which is a K-pop group.  
So this story is set when GoGo is about six.~~

When I was six, I became an orphan. This in itself in not uncommon, and I do not, nor have I ever believed myself to be more special or worse off than others who have lost their parents because of this fact alone. However, I can say that the way I lost my parents was more traumatic than most.  
My family was incredibly rich. We lived in a large house furnished with expensive things. I could have anything my heart desired. My life was perfect until one fateful night.

It was a beautiful summer night, and I was lying in my bed listening to my mum tell me a story when we heard a noise downstairs.

"Momma, what was that?" I asked her.

She smiled at me reassuringly. "It was probably just the cat, Tae."

We continued reading the story until we heard more noises, followed by a loud bang and a scream. My mum's mouth formed a perfect circle.

"Tae-yeon, I need you to hide. I need you to hide as best you can and don to come out. Do not come out for anybody unless it is a police officer. No matter what happens or what you hear. If anyone who is not a policeman or a policewoman finds you, I want you to run, run as fast as you can to next door and tell them that here is someone in the house. Tell them you need help." She told me quickly.

"Mummy, I'm scared." I whimpered, starting to cry.

"I know, honey. Just remember, mummy and daddy love you very much." She said hugging me. I hugged her back and wiped my tears before climbing into my toy box.

As soon as I had climbed in with my toys, a strange man came in to my room. He started yelling at my mother, using words that I had never heard before. They sounded like bad words. I heard him yelling about money and jewels. My mum replied my taking of her pearl necklace and diamond earrings and wedding band and shoving them towards him. I heard her tell him that she would give him anything, just please don't hurt anyone. He laughed and pulled something from his pocket. It was a gun. I watched him hold it up to her, heard her pleas for mercy. The man just laughed and called her pathetic before shooting her between the eyes. I watched her fall to the floor, screaming in agony and die. I don't know how I managed to stay quiet throughout this, but somehow, I did.

After murdering my mother, he began searching my room, looking under the bed and in the cupboards. He was getting closer and closer to my toy box and I was shaking with terror. I couldn't take it anymore when I saw legs directly in front of the box. I pushed on the side of it, sending the toy box over. I tumbled out as it landed on his foot. He hopped up and down, screaming. I got to my feet as fast as I could, scrambling to get out of the house. I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me by the wrists and began carrying me out of the room and down the staircase. He didn't even bother to avoid my mum's blood-soaked body on the way out, stepping on her leg and causing a sickening crack. I kicked and screamed and thrashed the entire way.

He swore again when he got to the bottom of the stairs. There was red and blue flashing lights shining through the windows and about a dozen police officers standing around the landing, all pointing guns.

"Put the girl down and we won't shoot!" one yelled firmly.

He grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. "Oh, but I think you should put your guns down. Because if you don't, she will get hurt." He said in a singsong voice, waving a large knife in the air.

"Put the weapon down!" yelled the same policewomen.

He cocked his head to the side. "No, I don't think I will." He said. He then plunged the knife in to my ribcage and dropped me to the marble floor. I cried out in agony. The policewomen rushed to my side and gently picked me up, as the other officers rushed the man, surrounding him and putting him in handcuffs. He was laughing evilly.

The policewomen carried me out the front door and sat me on a bed in the back of an ambulance. The concerned look on her kind face was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

I awoke in a hospital bed a week later, confused and scared. It only took me a few minutes to remember why I was here, and to bust in to tear. I knew my parents were both dead, without needing to be told. Almost instantly, I was swarmed by doctors and nurses, all asking questions. I want able to process any of it, so I just continued sobbing. Suddenly, a voice cut through the buzz of talking.

"Leave her be. She just woke up, for crying out loud!" it was the female police officer, the one who had carried me to the ambulance. The doctors and nurses all left, looking guilty.

"Thank you." I whispered to the women.

"That's OK, sweetie. My name is Officer Clarke, by the way. But you can call me Luna, if you like."

"I'm Tae-yeon." I whispered. Right at that moment, a man in a brown suit walked in to my room.

"Hello, my name is Mr Doaty. I work for social services." He said in an important voice.  
"I'm here to discuss to custardy of this child."

"Does this really have to be dealt with now? Tae-yeon only just woke up. I'm sure she would like some time to rest and adjust before you cart her off somewhere." Luna told him

"Yes, but we found a spot for her at an orphanage"

"You will leave Tae-yeon alone until she has been released from hospital." She said firmly.

"But-"  
Luna cut him off. "But nothing. I am willing to adopt Tae-yeon. I'm sure she would not like to end up in an orphanage."

"Mister, I don't want to go to and or-fan-ige. I want to go with Luna." I said quietly.

Luna ended up adopting me, and I grew up with her. It was never the same as my birth parents but Luna was the next best thing.

My childhood was hard, filled with hardship. I was bullied in school for not having 'real parents' and for not liking typically girly things, like clothes and make-up. But I was mostly happy, and really, that was all I could ask for.

OK, so that was it. The ending sucked, like all my endings, but whatever. I have no idea how my brain came up with something this depressing, but it did, so there you go.

~~Anyway, this is sort of a prologue to another BH6 fic I'm going to write. I don't know when it will be out but it should come out eventually.

And if anyone is wondering about my ship for BH6, it's Tomadashi all the way!~~


End file.
